


Decorating The Apartment

by orphan_account



Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [19]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24307342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Romeo forces Davey to help him decorate the apartment for Christmas.
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Finch (Newsies), David Jacobs/Romeo (Newsies)
Series: Davey and Romeo's adventures in living together [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744180
Kudos: 7





	Decorating The Apartment

Davey stared at his boyfriend with a very confused expression. "You want us to what?"

"Decorate the apartment! You didn't seriously think that we wouldn't put a tree, did you?" Romeo was basically bouncing up and down from excitement.

"The only problem is that we don't have a tree, Ro." 

Romeo grinned sweetly as he announced,"Well, I may have bought one yesterday and it will be delivered in about fourteen minutes."

"And who exactly knew about this tree before me?"

"Blink, Mush, Spot, Race, Jack, Crutchie, Finch, Albert, Elmer, Henry, Buttons, Kath and Sarah."

"So everyone apart from me knew that you had ordered a tree?" Davey groaned as he put his book down and stood up.

"Yes?" Romeo whispered.

"Just tell me when you buy something like that in the future."

"So we are decorating the apartment then?"

"Yes. The only problem is that we don't have any decorations?" As soon as Davey finished talking there was a knock on the door.

Romeo walked over and opened it to reveal Albert, Finch and Elmer standing there, holding boxes. Albert asked,"Are you going to let us in or should we just stand here waiting for ever?"

"How long have you had this planned Romeo?"

"Since last week." Finch answered as he set one of the boxes down on the couch,"Now Elmer has the tree while Albert and I both have decorations."

"Where exactly did you get them from?"

Romeo laughed,"Race wasn't going to use our parents' decorations so I asked if I could take them. Although, Spot did want a few for some reason."

"My father also gave a few away that he wasn't going to use anymore since I moved out." Finch started to open one of the boxes and pull out ornaments.

"Don't just stand there gobsmacked, Davey. We do have an apartment to decorate unless you want to help Elmer make cookies for the Christmas party."

Davey looked puzzled,"I thought that Blink and Mush were making the cookies."

"No, Blink and Mush are bringing Blink's special." Albert kicked his lips as he remembered the last time Blink brought his special to a party,"It's amazing!"

"Enough talking about food. We have to decorate this apartment." Finch ordered as Elmer walked into the kitchen to start baking the cookies.

\----------

Finch looked around the apartment that had been completely decorated with Christmas decorations and ornaments. Albert was eating one of Elmer's cookies as he watched Romeo and Davey argue over who got to put the star on top of the tree.

"Why don't you both do it then?" Elmer called from in the kitchen,"Otherwise Albert or Finch will do it. I am sure you don't want that to happen."

Albert snorted as Romeo and Davey looked at each other and shrugged. Romeo handed the star to Davey saying,"You're the tall one. I wouldn't have been able to reach anyway, unless we got a ladder which we don't have."

Davey took the star and reached up to the top of the tree before he placed it on the top. "Well that's done. Now can we get some Chinese?" Albert asked once he had finished the cookie.

"Sure, what do you want?" Romeo was already looking at the menu while Finch was dialing the number of the restaurant.

Davey smiled as he looked around the apartment that was ready for the festivities that were coming.


End file.
